deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong
Toon Link vs Diddy Kong is a What-if episode of Death Battle Description Link!Donkey Kong!Zelda vs Mario!Who's the true cuddly counterpart?The true killer among the two? Interlude (Cues Invader) Lion:Link. Blade:Donkey Kong. Lion:Two of Nintendo's most iconic characters.And every Hero's got a counterpart. Blade:Sometimes they're evil, and other times, they're little heroes.Like Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's little buddy. Lion:And Toon Link, the cartoony incarnation of Link and the Hero of Winds. Blade:He's Lion and I'm Blade, and it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Toon Link Lion:Outset Island.Home to the remaining Hylians after the great flooding of Hyrule. Blade:Centuries ago the evil Ganondorf was defeated by a swordsman clad in green.His name, Link.Several years later this hero would return to save Hyrule or anything that remained of it.And Outset houses him, the child known as Toon Link, the Hero of Winds. Lion:So this is how he began.It was his birthday, he got a telescope, big ass bird kidnaps his sister, he saves a pirate girl and we're off!Yeesh, that's quite the fucking plot! Blade:Lion, it'll get more understandable...eventually. Lion:Oh. Blade:Either way, Toon Link set out to the Forsaken Fortress to save his sister, but was defeated by our bird.So he set out on a quest for the rescue of his sister, and obtained quite the arsenal. Lion:He wields the Master Sword, an item which literally destroys evil.It's powerful.I mean, he literally creates Tornado Spins with it!Not like you should mess with Toon anyway.He's packing FREAKIN' EXPLOSIVES! Blade:Toon Link wields the Hero's Bow, an excellent weapon for long-ranged combat.Using it, Link can shoot while moving with surprising accuracy.It additionally can be equipped with fire or ice. Lion:The Hookshot let's him grab onto things.Kinda like Batman's Batclaw, just with Link's strength.The Hookshot let's him grapple and zoom into his target.Seal of approval granted. Blade:The Deku Leaf lets him glide and shoot gusts, though requiring magic.The Boomerang can target five things at once. Lion:Toon carries the Skull Hammer, which lets him crush things with a whack.Well, I'd fucking try to clobber Blade with it! Blade:Fucking give me a break...Wiz and Boomstick are on vacation, and I'm just an intern. Lion:Heh...his main defense, the Mirror Shield, reflects light-based projectiles and backing it up is the Magic Armor! Blade:This leaves him INVINCIBLE until he runs out of magic. Lion:Well, that fucking makes it better than the version from fucking Twilight Princess!He carries four bottles, helping him catch anything, and deflect...light?O...Kay?Well, that's weird as hell. Blade:Huh...didn't expect that.Toon Link carries the Wind Waker, which let's him do a variety of things, though only controlling the wind and contolling his foe will help in Death Battle.It'll take time to play a song though.Apart from that, the Power Bracelet makes him WAY stronger, being able to lift a headstone easily.The Iron Boots are extremely heavy, and let him resist things that would devastate a normal Hylian. Lion:And so, with all that, Toon Link finally saved his sister and faced off against Ganondorf, and won.Then he became a pirate! Blade:But don't overestimate him.Toon Link may be a strategist, and as durable as to survive several explosions, he can be left vulnerable, especially when his foe catches on to his strategy and arsenal. Lion:Don't underestimate him either though!He beat Ganondorf, the gigantic Helmaroc King, bested the Goddesses' Trial, and obtained the Triforce of Courage, meaning he's got some of the power of Farore's and can overcome amazing odds.Yeah.Watch out for him. (Toon Link stabs the Master Sword into Ganondorf's head, turning the King of Evil to stone) Diddy Kong Blade:The jungle, a great land where either you obey the law of the King Donkey Kong, or get punched into space. Lion:Don't touch his bananas.Or he'll kill you. Blade:And the fellow monkey protecting DK's bananas, Lion:Is DK.Diddy Kong. Blade:Right.Diddy first appeared alongside Donkey in the original Donkey Kong Country, where he was the sidekick and agile one of the duo. Lion:Yeah.He attacks with Tail Swipes, but can also shoot with a Peanut Popgun.He can hold it for a while until he fires to make every shot more powerful. Blade:Diddy can also slip his foes with bananas, dealing annoying damage. Lion:But the true weapon here is the Rocketbarrel Pack, which he can fly with and fire peanut Popguns everywhere. Blade:Diddy's tail is versatile.It can be used to hang onto things, grab things, slash things... Lion:Hell, Diddy even jumps better than Donkey Kong.But when his items fuck up, he says, FUCK THAT!and headbutts you. Blade:Diddy's head is so strong, it can easily smash into gongs, switches, and even once he used it to knock down the moon, which is the same size as DK Island.But sadly, that's all Diddy's really got and is pretty low on defense. Lion:He makes up for that via feats though!He knocked down the FUCKING MOON, and beat King K Rool many times! Blade:Watch out, and a headbutt is all it'll take, Diddy. (Diddy headbutts the moon) Pre-Death Battle Blade: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Lion: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Toon Link is fishing from Tetra's ship when something grabs onto his hook.Toon pulls it up and finds a banana.Holding the banana is Diddy Kong. The angry monkey leaps on to the ship and slashes at Toon, but the hero dodges it and aims his bow at Diddy. In response, the monkey pulls out the Peanut Popgun and aims it back. FIGHT! Diddy:EEK! The peanut flies at Toon Link, but the Hero's Bow let's loose an arrow as Toon Link fires, going right through the Peanut. The arrow lands just in front of Diddy, who dashes up to Toon and punches him, sending him flying into a barrel.Toon stands back up and hurls a bomb at the monkey. The bomb explodes and Diddy begins coughing, but Toon quickly grabs on to the ship's pole using the Hookshot.Diddy headbutts the pole, knocking it down, but Toon jumps down and stabs downwards. Diddy hops back to avoid the stab and fires a peanut at Toon. Toon quickly raises the Mirror Shield, blocking the peanut, but Diddy rushes him with a headbutt, then begins punching and kicking him. Toon falls to the edge of the ship and Diddy aims the Popgun at his head, but Toon grabs Diddy's leg and throws him into the sea. Toon gets back on the ship and sighs. He picks up a Peanut and looks around, but Diddy returns behind him in his Rocketbarrel Pack. The Pack puffs up, and Diddy begins firing Peanuts everywhere. Toon panics and begins running around creating an 8 using only his legs, but one of the peanuts successfully make the Hero of Winds fall to the ground. Diddy lands and aims his Peanut Popgun at Toon's head, but Toon recovers, gets up, and picks up the Master Sword, stabbing it into Diddy's waist. Diddy recoils and Toon creates a Tornado spin, sending Diddy flying. The monkey just barely holds on to the plank, then gets up, only for Toon to shoot a Fire Arrow in his butt. Diddy runs around like a cartoon character, holding his smoking butt, and Toon freezes him. He then pulls out the Bombs, and throws one into the block of ice. The ice explodes, sending a singed Diddy flying into the clouds. Diddy's soul begins flying away with a halo over its head, but Diddy holds onto it and forcefully returns it to his body. Toon sighs and looks up when he hears Diddy's scream, but is too late to avoid Diddy falling down on top of him, crushing him. Toon's soul slowly drifts away with a halo, but Toon grabs it back with the Hookshot. Diddy falls off Toon as he tries to get comfortable, but before he can get back up, Toon regenerates from being crushed and backflips, then gets in fighting stance. Diddy recovers and headbutts Toon, sending him flying, and Toon looks around for his heart meter to find only 1 heart left. An MGS ! appears above him, with the sound effect, and Diddy turns around to headbutt Toon again. He equips the Magic Armor, and tanks Diddy's headbutt. Diddy looks at Toon, then runs off as Toon begins fiercely whacking the Skull Hammer everywhere, chasing Diddy. Behind them, a storm goes up. Toon continues whacking Diddy in one spot, molding him into cubes, flattening him, and even turning him into the shape of a tiny Ganondorf, but then he turns around to spot the storm approaching, and both characters howl in horror. The storm sends the ship into the sky, and Toon puts on Iron Boots to fight the gust. Diddy hovers on his Rocketbarrel Pack, but Toon knocks him down with an arrow.Diddy waves his arms around, then turns to the screen, and waves bye, before zooming down into the ground. Toon walks up to him, but the Magic Armor loses the invincibility. Toon grins at the angry Diddy, before making a run for his ass, Diddy chasing him. The tornado shoots Diddy and Toon into the air. Both of them struggle, as Toon frantically waves his sword around with his eyes closed. The tornado stops, and Toon falls to the ground. After getting back to his cabin, he hides under his bed so Diddy won't find him. Meanwhile in the ocean... ''' A bloodied Diddy sinks slowly into the deep as his soul with halo flies away. '''KO! Toon, safe and unscathed, exits the cabin to meet up with Tetra as Diddy's body makes the sea red and the soul continues to fly. Tetra high fives Toon on killing Diddy while Diddy's soul gets greeted by Ganondorf, Spyro, Lucina, Blaze the Cat, Percy Jackson and Biyomon. Results Lion:*chuckles*That's some hilarity that'll last an eternity... Blade: This battle was surprisingly even, with Toon coming on top over Diddy in every category ever so slightly. Lion:First, there's speed. Sure, Diddy's real fast, but Toon's more manoueverable. And the Iron Boots, despite being slow, mean he's able to resist anything, while a wind would send Diddy flying, no matter how fast the monkey goes. Blade: Durability is no contest. Toon takes lots of blows, and uses a shield and the Magic Armor, making him stronger in durability. Lion: Strength goes to Diddy's headbutts, but thanks to Toon's shield and durability, there really is no point trying. The Power Bracelet made Toon stronger. Blade:Toon's easily better at strategizing, and with 5 generations of experience, he's no slouch. Lion: DIS MATCH WAS JUZT 2 Un-FAIRY! Blade:What? Lion:I'm clever! Blade:Sigh...The winner is, Toon Link. Next Time (Cue Star Wars-The Imperial March) Darth Vader's soft breathing can be heard as Magneto appears on-screen. Slowly, Vader's face appears behind him. Trivia Category:'Mario vs Zelda' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016